


Frammenti di Cristallo

by Nexys



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Umilissima raccolta di drabble a libera ispirazione, senza un ordine cronologico preciso. Il cristallo è il corpo della storia così come la conosciamo, mentre i suoi frammenti sono i personaggi; proprio come i frammenti formano la Sfera dei Quattro Spiriti legandosi gli uni agli altri, così ho voluto rappresentare diversi legami tra i personaggi lungo la narrazione. Sono presenti diversi pairing, diverse tematiche e più generi, che saranno indicati all’inizio di ciascuna drabble.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kaede & Kikyou (InuYasha), Kagura/Kohaku (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Kikyou/Onigumo (InuYasha), Kirara/Shippou (InuYasha), Kohaku & Sango (InuYasha), Kohaku/Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ruggisce, la belva rinchiusa (Inuyasha e Kagome)

**Author's Note:**

> #1  
> Titolo: Ruggisce, la belva rinchiusa.  
> Legame: Inuyasha/Kagome  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Word count: 103 parole

Il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene come la lava di un vulcano. La sua natura di demone si è risvegliata nel lasso di tempo che intercorre tra due battiti di cuore.  
La rabbia monta, la furia incalza, il desiderio di uccidere insorge.  
Il demone ringhia e ride, perché prossimo a liberarsi.  
La sete di sangue si fa incontenibile. _È nella sua natura._  
Eppure, due braccia sottili richiudono la gabbia dentro alla quale la bestia sta scalpitando.  
In un abbraccio gentile, l'animale si addormenta ancora una volta.  
Inuyasha è di nuovo se stesso e Kagome lo ha protetto ancora dalla violenza di se stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Come vento tra i capelli (Sesshomaru e Kagura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2  
> Titolo: Come vento tra i capelli.  
> Legame: Sesshomaru/Kagura  
> Rating: Verde  
> Word count: 108 parole

L'immensa vastità della prateria che si estende dinanzi ai suoi nobili occhi d'oro è colma di steli piegati da una brezza gentile. Il demone sente l'odore dell'erba e della fauna minuscola che la popola, fino al momento in cui, per una manciata di istanti, tutto quanto cessa di esistere.  
_Mani_ gentili scorrono tra i suoi capelli, districandoli delicatamente. Dita innamorate lambiscono il suo viso impassibile. Una fragranza familiare lo avvolge in un abbraccio che sa di nostalgia e di parole non dette.  
Quando lui pronuncia il _suo_ nome, il vento cessa di soffiare ed è certo di sentirla ridere, libera dal giogo delle sue sofferenze.   
_Kagura del Vento._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Umile nota dell'autrice.**  
>  Sono di nuovo qui, pronta ad affrontare la mia prima raccolta seria di drabble. L'impresa è già stata quella di concluderla prima di iniziare a postarla. ~~Siate clementi con questa povera anima pia~~. Spero possiate gradirla (tanto quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla), ma in qualunque caso sarete i benvenuti anche se non dovesse piacervi. Avrei dovuto postare domani, ma ero e sono troppo _impaziente_. Perciò, garantisco _almeno_ un aggiornamento a settimana, cercando di non postare tutte le drabble in due giorni. Col mio essere prolissa, vi saluto caramente.  
>  **N.**


End file.
